Sandwich
by li ross
Summary: Hey there! Ok, nuevo Meronia Yey! Fluff. Y sí, me es inevitable xD Inspirado en mi cena... Se que suena extraño. Enjoy! PD: Perdonen el hecho de que halla sido escrito mientras mi lucides mental era escasísima. *Spoiler de Obta - Ohba que olvidé*


Bueno, esto fue planeado para ir en "Historias cortas sobre Meronia", pero claramente me excedí de las 250 palabras (digamos que unas 1100 palabras de más) , y no quería borrar, así que me di rienda suelta. Espero no haberlo hecho mal. Le tengo mucho cariño a este fic.

Bien, para quienes se pregunten de dónde Salió esta idea… Del sándwich de cheddar que cené. Lo se, lo se… :l

Perdonadme si encontráis algún error grave, pero mi lucidez se fue hace más de una hora y estoy demasiado dormida para releer. Y mañana, a pesar de ser sábado, tengo clases D:

Al pie se aclaran las frases en otros idiomas (2), y… ¡Disfruten!

_**Sandwich**_

No era novedad, a Mello le fascinaba el chocolate. Lo adoraba; su suavidad, su consistencia, su aroma… Su aroma sobre todo. Tranquilizante, casi embriagador. Por eso no sorprendían a nadie las historias sobre lo que el rubio era capaz de hacer por un poco de esa oscura tentación… O a veces blanca.

Lo que no se hubiesen esperado oír, era que Near también hiciera locuras por alimentos.

La "nox noviembris"* era algo fría. Sin embargo no era esto lo que lo mantenía despierto. Bien, tal vez se había excedido UN POCO con los dulces del Halloween pasado, pero… ¡Había venido L! Y el pastel de chocolate que le habían preparado por su cumpleaños había sido simplemente… irresistible. Y luego… Bien, si los dejaban pedir dulces por la zona, ¿Cómo esperaban que no los comieran luego? Sería como preparar una taza humeante de té y no beberlo. Un despropósito. El punto era que ahora no le permitían tomar más dulces por una semana, y la falta de cacao lo afectaba seriamente. Ya no le importaban ni la hora ni el posible castigo, lo NECESITABA. Salió de su habitación tan sigilosamente como sus ansias le permitieron y fue hasta la cocina. Encendió la luz y enseguida sus ojos encontraron lo que necesitaba más que a nada al momento.

Tomó una gran barra y le hincó el diente, para al segundo escupir la materia con una espantosa mueca. Eso no era chocolate, era… Caramelo carbonizado. Sí, tenía forma de chocolate, pero era duro, cristalino, frio y por sobre todo, inpaladeable.

Roger lo había engañado… Muy listo. Buscó desesperadamente limpiarse la boca de ese asqueroso sabor, pero el agua no se lo quitaba… En es momento, como materializado para él, divisó un sándwich prolijamente acomodado en la isla de la cocina. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor pero no encontró una explicación, así que lo tomó rápidamente y comenzó a masticar, casi tratando de limpiar sus dientes y lengua con comida. Extrañamente, el sándwich no era más que dos rebanadas de pan encerrando una feta de queso cheddar que parecía cortado a medida para estas. Todo perfectamente cuadrado… Claro que no se tomó mucho de su tiempo para admirar su platillo. Masticó con furia, desesperado… Roger se las pagaría. ¡Y no podría ver el chocolate de la misma manera!

Cuando hubo dejado de sentir los detestables restos del "chocolate" entre sus paladar, lengua y muelas, dejó a un lado lo poco que quedaba del sándwich. No era malo, pero tampoco tenía demasiado sabor, y no sentía ganas de llenarse son harina y levaduras.

Entonces lo vio.

Parado frente a él, observándolo con ojos negros profundos, casi devoradores, estaba un angelito… Es decir, Near.

No reflejaba nada en su expresión más que el tierno adormilamiento de un niño no acostumbrado a estar despierto en ese horario. Mello se perdió en algún punto se su subconsciencia, observando esa inmaculada tez de porcelana, hasta que una vos que reflejaba sino lo mismo una intensificación de lo que su rostro, le cortó las vías a su tren de ensueño, dejándolo perdido a la mitad de la rut entre las estaciones "aquí y ahora" y "planeta de los sueños".

– Mello se ha comido mi sándwich

– Hum… ¿Huh?

Entonces cayó a la realidad. Recordó por qué hasta ese día de su semana de "abstinencia" había tolerado la falta de chocolate. Era la primera noche que pasaba en su habitación, solo. Hasta entonces, tanto él como Near se la habían pasado en camillas contiguas en la enfermería, ´´el por empacho, Near por tomar un pequeño trozo de aquella bomba de mantequilla y azúcar, el cual, Mello recordaba, él mismo le había ofrecido. Recordó también que a Near lo habían dejado ir recién ese mediodía, cuando a él por la mañana, y solo porque había insistido en no querer perder más clases. El pequeño tenía un estómago ciertamente delicado. Siguiendo con su línea de pensamientos-recuerdos, tomó consciencia de que esa noche no había estado en el comedor a la hora de cenar. Y eso que lo había buscado exhaustivamente.

Ahí fue cuando ató cabos y notó que acababa de devorar lo único que el albino iba a ingerir en una considerable cantidad de tiempo, qué había sido dejado ahí para él por la cocinera, siempre tan pendiente de el niño. El niño no había querido arriesgar con la cena corriente tras lo sucedido y entonces, junto a la cheff habían acordado que se alimentaría luego. Algo que Roger no hubiese permitido de haberlo sabido. Mello ciertamente no entendía porque insistía en que Near debía ingerir lo que todos los demás cuando era obvio que su estómago no era resistente como los demás. Tal vez los grandes cerebros como el de L necesitaran gran cantidad de calorías, pero no era cuestión de enfermarse por ello. Después de todo, Near ahorraba mucha energía de actividad física. Casualmente se le ocurrió bajar la vista y notó que asomado a un lado del plato – exactamente el lado que él no se había tomado la molestia de contemplar – había una nota con la inconfundible caligrafía de Nelly.

"_Near"._

El remordimiento le atacó demasiado tarde como para poder solucionarlo. Miró al menor a sus orbes como profundas cuevas, del tipo en las que crecen inalcanzables y magníficas piedras preciosas, y tartamudeó una disculpa. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora buscando la manera de solucionar su estupidez.

– Lo… Lo siento Near, yo no… no pensé en que… - Lo invadió una sincera rabia contra sí mismo, apretó los nudillos sobre el mármol, junto al plato casi vacío, y alejó sus ojos, ahora rebosantes de remordimiento.

Una pálida manito de porcelana sobre su mejilla le devolvió la calma, como siempre…

– Mello, no importa.

Era simplemente adorable. La imagen que tenía ante él… No podía resistirse a…

Entonces se le ocurrió una posible solución.

Adelantó su rostro lo suficiente como para cubrir la distancia entre los dos, aunque terminó llevando al otro algo hacia atrás, ya que también se había movido para encontrarle a mitad de camino. Mello lo superaba en fuerza, y también en arrojo. Pasó un brazo por detrás de esa delgada cintura, afirmándolo casi violentamente. Apasionadamente. Avanzó algo más su mitad superior, buscando aún más contacto, provocándole que apoyara su espalda contra la blanca pared, aunque sin olvidar mantener la delicadeza necesaria para no herirlo de manera alguna. Mientras tanto, sus labios acariciaban, sus lenguas danzaban, felices de estar juntas, reconociéndose sensualmente, como enamorados que se reencuentran luego de un largo viaje de alguno de ambos que los ha forzado a estar alejados. Un tierno roce de palma sobre un encendido cachete fue desvaneciéndose, los dedos resbalando lentamente debido a la pérdida de noción de su propietario, en manos de aquel besador tan… Poseyente que era Mihael Keehl, o Mello, como le decían a diario con el fin de protegerlo…

Finalmente sus organismos les recordaron su condición de simples humanos, razón por la cual se vieron obligados a separarse en busca de oxígeno para sus contraídos pulmones, sus ofuscados cerebros y acelerada circulación. La mano libre del mayor, antes ocupada en mantener las distancias contra el cemente con el fin de controlarse Mello de aplastar a Near contra la pared en un arrebato de lujuria, se dirigió ahora al maltratado estómago de Nate, quedando así este rodeado completamente por los brazos finos del otro, y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente. Mello sintió complacidísimo como este depositaba su cabeza sobre sus pulmones y su respiración se acompasaba.

– Deberías dormir… Al menos pude hacerte probar tu sándwich.

No se habría atrevido a molestar su sueño para comprobarlo, pero por el movimiento ligero de la fina tela se du pijama, creyó que el menor sonreía, antes de quedar dormido.

Claramente era un angelito, hambriento y somnoliento, pero un angelito…

Aunque besara como demonio.

Con el trato reverente correspondiente a cualquiera de esas criaturas superiores, lo llevó hasta su habitación y lo arropó bien. Ici il a déposé son cœur sous les couvertures, à la hauteur de le ventre de le petit garçon blanc.**

*(En latín) Noche de noviembre.

** (En francés) Allí él ha depositado su corazón, bajo las sábanas, a la altura del vientre del pequeño muchacho blanco.

Cualquier clase de comentario útil, sea bueno o malo, (y los inútiles buenos también), es bienvenida. Muchas gracias por leer.

LR.

PD : Espero que se vean bien las rayas de diálogo.


End file.
